Star-Studded City
by boundlesssummer
Summary: 'Some people might think she's just a bad girl, but she's just hurting inside, trying to find a crack of light in the darkness.' Can Quinn break the barrier between them? Quinntana fic.


**A/N: Hi! I was wondering about which couple(or relationship) I haven't done besides Rachel+Tina(since their actresses are best friends and have known each other since they were eight) and Quick, and I thought: Quinntana. What about Santana's feelings? What would the conflict be like?**

 _You can't recreate what we have, Q._

The austerity of her words echoed through the blonde's mind as Santana left the apartment, her anger flamed and untamed as she stormed out, her eyes darkening of how the blonde had betrayed her and rethought of her sexuality. It was just one night stand, with their bodies comforted in the crumpled, lavender scented sheets, and their lips touching, fingers traced on their skin… it was loosely mixed on temptation and ''friends with benefits'', it really didn't mean as if it were true love, but Santana took it the wrong way after the wedding.

There she was, sitting in the cafe, beside Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. Mercedes had a new record deal, with a boyfriend, hunky, luscious lipped Sam Evans, Kurt had a relationship with Blaine and was working at , his dream job, and Tina was a professional actress working in theatrical terms, and Quinn... her future was just fashion designing, cigarettes and magazines, and being desperate for love, that's why she'd did the dirty with Santana, to feel loved, to feel as if somebody would actually care for her, to speak to her with such delicacy and care that it'd cause cavities, and all she's been doing for the last four damn years is manipulation and trying to hurt so many people.

''I've made a new album,''' Mercedes boasted gently, tossing the highlighted black curls of her weave and dabbing lipstick. '''There's the songs and everything, with a sexy groove and everything, but I have no idea what to do with the album cover.''

Tina's face lit up as she was sipping her mocha with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled. ''Let Q do the art thing, Cedes. She is multi-talented, and she's very creative and artistic and has beautiful drawing skills.'' Quinn wanted to worm out of the conversation and wriggle away from these bland polite pleasantries; all she could hear is Santana, gorgeous, zealous, impassioned Santana, screaming from her ear, her eyes demanding some damn answers, and the guilt started to lodge inside of her. She knew about the Latina facing her sexuality, opening up to her feelings, and wanting to explore someone whose got some Sapphic charm, because Brittany had now gotten used to dating Sam at the wedding, and things were complicated when Dani and her used to art of flirtation, and Santana needed a rest, and now that Quinn's demolished Santana's world and complicated it even more with pathological lies and complex drama, she's screwed. Now she's madder at the world than ever.

Kurt couldn't be fooled by Quinn's weary smile. ''Quinn, why the sad face? Is it because you're sick of Cedes' ratchet hair or the fact that Tina is like a mini Jeannie Mai?''

Quinn snorted with laughter. ''No, Kurt. It's just Santana.''

The boy gave her a look of sympathy. Quinn might've(in the past) been crass, power-hungry and dangerous, but she's humbled down, and learned from her mistakes, and Santana was a hurricane of misunderstanding she couldn't blow away from her, especially at the wedding. He saw her body leaned into hers, the way she laughed at Santana and felt in relief after she had no-one to dance with, and even when they both went to that motel together, he knew the blissfulness bubble floating all over her, and he felt as if she was really happy. And now, the problems started with Quinn's denial of being a lesbian, and he noticed the same fear in her eyes, the same with Santana's, so she used denial to hide who she really was.

''Quinn, is it what happened at the wedding?''

Fabray had tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. ''I didn't want her heart broken, Hummel. She was so fragile, like a single touch could shatter her to pieces, and I felt so heart-ached at her sexuality denial phase. Brittany had hurt her, her grandmother had hurt her, even Finn had hurt her, and Rachel too, and now, I've hurt her. Some people might think she's just a bad girl, but she's just hurting inside, trying to find a crack of light in the darkness, and I've shadowed it to pitch black. I'm so selfish.'' Mercedes, Tina and Kurt hugged her in reassurance whilst she curled up, feeling the pain inside.

''Girl, you gonna have to show how sorry you are,'' Mercedes advised, and Quinn agreed. If she wanted to end the awkwardness, she needed to confront her.

* * *

Santana had a fire burning inside of her that couldn't be quenched.

Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful and dangerous of them all, had played with her heart.

It was just a massive contribution to her hurt circle revolving all through the highlights of her teenage life, just when she was abused by her stepfather and was outed by Finn, disowned by her sweet Abuela, ignored by her soulmate, ridiculed by her so called family, and being slut shamed by that scrawny little bitch Rachel Berry at high school, but who knew that one of her best friends, Quinn Fabray, had resisted and denied what they did during the wedding.

It was true love, right? And if it wasn't, doesn't love never expire?

 _Ugh, forget it, Santana. Just walk away from the hurt._ ''Walk away?'' She couldn't just ''walk away'', metaphorically and literally, partially because she was Santana Lopez, the hot girl that could get a date anytime, and now she's softened up like butter; the old Santana would've been disgraced. Just as she was about to go out to find someone ''snackable'' and her specific type of guy, she got a message flashed across her face: Fabrie22: _San, I'm not texting to tell you sorry, just an apology chat. Meet at my apart in 10 min. We need 2 talk. Cu l8ter, girl._ At first, Santana's response in her gut was an immediate no, but she knew how much Quinn had wanted to say sorry, and sighed, cancelling her ''find a piece of fine body'' mission and went downstairs her flat to catch a subway to Memphis.

When she got there, she saw Quinn, in a scarf, jeans and a tee, sipping in a glass of mimosa cocktail, depression and desolation expressing clearly in her face, and she was perplexed. Wasn't she supposed to be sorry? Cause being all casual with no presents and gifts isn't Santana's actual type of ''I'm sorry''.

It was freaky, strangely warm, and Santana sat next to her on the sofa, sipping on a glass of mimosa cocktail, tossing her locks and raising her eyebrows. ''What's your sorry, huh?''

Quinn smiled sadly. ''Santana, I know your pain.''

''No you don't. You're perfect, gorgeous and lovely. I'm shattered and lost, just like most of America is. You're the All-American beauty, and I'm just a sidechick that's been bashed around; do you know how that feels?''

The blonde shook her head. ''No, San, but I know that you need some love after all these years.'' She started to hug her, Santana's voice breaking in tears, and she just needed someone to seep into with love and comfort, after all these years, she had someone to look after her.


End file.
